Victorgs Wiki
This wiki is dedicated to the archiving and documenting of the seasons of the ORGs played by Victor in the online platform of Discord. Here you will find details about tribes, seasons, and contestants, as well as additional info about twists and results. Seasons Thus far, Victor has played a total of eleven games, with one official season in a forum, and ten official seasons of Survivor on Discord. These seasons are: Season History * TORGs: Galapagos Islands, the fourteenth season of the TORGs series, and the first Discord season played. Hosted by Trent, it was won by Avi in a 7-2 vote over Captain. While mostly remembered for its electrifying pre-merge and entertaining cast, the season had its fair share of controversies and questionable moments from both contestants and hosts. * TORGs: Second Chance, the fifteen and thus far the last season of the TORGs series. Hosted by Trent, it was won by Kevin in a 6-3-1 vote over Chicken and Ghezzi. Despite a lack of twists, the season was known for its dynamic gameplay and cast, though once again tainted by controversies with both contestants and hosts. * KFC Survivor: Phrygia, the eight season of the KFC series. Hosted by Goofy, it was won by Victor in a 9-1-0 vote over Karim and Jamal. Known for its active and unpredictable cast, the season is highly praised and it's considered the best of the series. * XerORGs: Jordan, the third season of the XerORGs series. Hosted by Xerop, it was won by Reef in a 3-2-2 vote over Lime and Ghezzi. Though the pre-merge had many fan favorites being sent home early, the season is usually praised for its highly unpredictable and mind-blowing merge phase. * CharitORG: Winter Wonderland, the second season of the CharitORG series. Hosted by LSE and Eric, it was won by Pepsi in a 7-2 vote over Trevor. Despite the complex characters and their arcs, the season is mostly remembered for its negativity and toxic confrontations between the contestants. * PokéORG: Sinnoh, the fourth season of the PokéORG series. Hosted by Phoenix, it was won by Pory in a 5-3 vote over Jonah. Though the season faced controversies and many emotional moments within the game, it's mostly remembered for a great cast and a very solid gameplay. * $urvivor: $an Quentin, the eight season of the $urvivor series. Hosted by $pecies, it was won by Victor in a 6-5-0 vote over Kirby and Hazel. The season has been highly praised for a dynamic cast, gameplay and storyline, and it's usually considered one of the best of the series. * SurvivORG: PORGlau, the tenth season of the SurvivORGs series. Hosted by Reddit Survivor team, it was won by Victor in a 6-2-0 vote over Golden and Dark. The season received lackluster reception, with its main criticism revolving around questionable casting and production decisions for the season's layout, as well as a predictable outcome. Despite that, it was praised by the complex character arcs and dominant gameplay by its winner. * $urvivor: All $tars, the tenth season of the $urvivor series. Hosted by $pecies, it was won by Cia in a 8-4-1 vote over Toon and Penny. Most remembered for its large 30 people cast, the season received mixed to positive reception, with an entertaining but emotional pre-merge, and a twist-filled merge. * Moon MORGs: Karesansui, the fifth season of the Moon MORGs series, it was won by Victor in a 4-3 vote over Pory. Despite a promising cast and a top-tier endgame, the season suffered from its slow-paced production, a heated Final 9 tribal which culminated in two quits and a generally negative mood of the season. } |title=Content |content= |align=center}} Victor ORGs Placements